


patience is overrated

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, i dunno, they're both switches so it's all Over the place, wow this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: It happens in degrees. Little increments, Kara’s patience twisted tighter with each bit until there’s nothing left.Lena likes to mess with her girlfriend, and Karacannothandle it.





	patience is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon: "I find it so damn hot when our girls ....tease each other? like. Lena teasing Kara and then maybe being interrupted, or Lena leaving with a wink, you know?" Here you go!

_Monday_. Kara’s cooking. It’s mac ‘n cheese, the only thing she can successfully cook without needing freeze breath to put out any accidental fires. She’s just...watching the pasta cook, stirring the pot with an absent minded hand. Too fixated on the crisp noises of the shells clicking together and the subtle, rich aroma of olive oil in her nose, she doesn’t notice Lena behind her until it’s too late.

 

“Hey, babe,” murmurs the voice in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist.

 

Kara gives a start. “ _Rao_ ,” she exhales, heart fluttering. “You scared me.” Lena tilts up on her toes and rests her chin in the crook of Kara’s neck, skepticism radiating off of her.

 

“ _I_ scared _you?_ Who has super senses here?”

 

Kara grins, sheepish. “I was listening to the pasta.”

 

“Ah. The pasta.” Kara’s got like, a _thing_ for food. For listening to it, for smelling it. More so than the average human being, given the super senses and all. “What’s it sound like?” Lena asks, right hand slipping under Kara’s shirt and resting flat on her stomach.

 

Kara gives her a bemused glance but doesn’t comment on it. “Well, um, when it’s still uncooked, it sounds like...tap shoes. But softer. The water sounds very nice, too, when it’s boiling with the pasta in it. It sounds really gentle, like a stream going over rocks. And I really like the olive oil you bought, it’s…” She inhales, eyes fluttering closed. “It smells _exactly_ like Italy, I don’t know how else to describe it. Like the city does, very smooth, rich, old…” She cracks her eyes open, smile lopsided. “I don’t know. I like it.”

 

“I’m glad.” Lena rubs her thumb over the firm swells of Kara’s abs. Kara flexes, trying to be subtle, but that just makes Lena laugh. “Darling, you don’t have to try and show off for me.” Her left hand finds the adorable jut of bone at Kara’s hip and scoots lower, fingertips exploratory and light on warm skin. “I know you’re strong.”

 

“Mm. Who said I was showing off?” Kara gives the pasta another swirl and reaches for a bowl, turning off the stove. “Could you set the table?”

 

Lena squeezes Kara tighter, turning her head to the side to nudge a kiss against her neck. “Say please,” she murmurs, right hand slipping higher. Her nails trace a ticklish path up to Kara’s chest. Kara inhales when Lena’s fingertips brush the underside of her breast, faltering a moment in draining the pasta.

 

“P-please.” She’s trying for steady, but then Lena’s other hand slips below the waistband of her shorts, and _well_. Kara can feel Lena’s smirk against her neck, the warm curves of Lena’s body against her back. It’s suddenly hot, the boiling water notwithstanding. “Lena,” she murmurs, a plea. Neither of them are sure what she’s asking for — setting the table, or for Lena’s hand to go further — and Lena takes the liberty of playing dumb.

 

“Yes, darling?” Left hand writing nonsense on her thigh, right hand squeezing her breast, fingers flicking over her nipple...Kara muffles a gasp in her mouth and arches back into Lena, pasta forgotten.

 

“God, Lena…” Kara tilts her head back, eyes closed. Lena presses another neat, too-chaste kiss to Kara’s throat, feeling the flex of her muscles. “ _Ah._ ”

 

Lena’s left hand journeys closer to the warmth between Kara’s legs, stroking the soft, _soft_ skin of her inner thigh with a purposeful mischief. The other hand is busy tweaking a nipple. Each gentle twist of her fingers sends smooth sparks down Kara’s spine, coalescing into a warm coal of arousal in the pit of her gut. “What did you want me to do?”

 

It’s like catching cats, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I, uh…” Kara’s hand tightens on the bowl, fingers bending the metal. “Lena —” Heat is wisping into solidity; she’s starting the slippery downhill slide into forgetting about dinner and eating real food. Lena’s fingers slip between Kara’s legs, _finally,_ stroking upwards, still not touching her where she needs it most. She jerks her legs further apart, giving access without even being asked. “ _Lena,_ ” is an unhappy gasp. Kara needs _more,_ more touch, more mouth, more _everything —_

 

Lena stops. “Oh!” A quick kiss to the back of Kara’s neck. “Yeah, I’ll set the table.” Lena’s hands are gone in a blink, but not before giving her chest a quick squeeze. “Thanks for cooking, babe.”

 

Kara’s left standing there at the stove with a dented bowl in one hand and cooling pasta in the other. From the dining room, Lena can hear her exhaled mutter. “You’re the _worst_.”

 

“Love you too, babe!” she calls, and the grin is evident in the words.

  


 

 _Tuesday._ Kara’s in the middle of editing her article (re: rewriting her whole dang article) when her phone buzzes like it’s having a seizure. Desperate for a distraction, she grabs it.

 

[Lena]: Kara

[Lena]: Do you know what I want?

[Lena]: Let me rephrase that.

[Lena]: I got a new desk. It’s reinforced with titanium. Want to fuck me on it and see how long it’ll take to break?

 

Kara swears her heart comes to a full stop.  She reads the last text again. _...fuck me on it and see how long it’ll take to break?_ Her fingers slip as she tries to formulate a response. The images that flood her mind don’t help matters.

 

[Kara]: Ohmygdo Lena

[Kara]: You cant just say that

[Kara]: without any warning

 

But _Lena._  Lena sprawled atop the desk, skirt rucked up, hair mussed from Kara’s fingers, lips swollen. Papers fluttering off the surface. Eyes shadowed with lust and hickies darkening on that delicious pale skin. Slickness shining between her legs.

 

Kara swallows and stares at the three dots that pop up on her screen.

 

[Lena]: I’m not kidding, Kara.

[Lena]: It’s pretty sturdy. I give it...an orgasm, maybe? Yours, of course.

[Lena]: It wouldn’t last one of mine, not with you on top.

 

Kara shoots a quick glance around to see if anybody else can sense the heat radiating off her face. The rest of the bullpen is somehow unaware of the pure _sin_ that’s written on her screen, despite Lena’s smirk being an almost physical presence.

 

[Kara]: Lena Luthor

[Kara]: You couldn’t wait until lunch, when I could do something about this???

 

Lena must not being doing anything now; the reply is instantaneous.

 

[Lena]: Who says you can’t do something about it now?

[Lena]: Can you hear me?

 

Oh, Rao, Kara _can._

 

“Kara…” is a breathy exhale, shuddery at the end. There’s a wet noise, the shift of cloth. The rasp of skin on skin, the squeak of Lena’s desk chair. Her quiet murmur. “Oh, Kara. I wish you were here right now, touching me…”

 

Kara does, too, because hearing Lena touch herself in her office is going to drive her _insane._ She squeezes her thighs together, nails digging into her palms as she listens. She’s heard Lena touch herself before — they’ve explored voyeurism to a degree, and neither had had the patience to refrain from touching — but this is vastly different. She doesn’t have sight to help her along. All she has are Lena’s increasingly shallow breaths, the creak of her chair, the soft groan that escapes her lips. The squelch of her fingers.

 

“Too bad you can’t touch yourself right now, in your office...a downfall of all those glass walls.” Lena laughs, airy and distracted. “And you can’t fly over here right now. So you’re just stuck, crossing your legs…” Kara hates how Lena knows her so well. She uncrosses her legs. “..and _wishing_ you were here.” Another breathless laugh. “Sounds like a postcard. Wish you were here.” A moan, light and aching. She hears Lena arche against the chair, hips working against the thrust of her own fingers.

 

Kara sucks in a breath and stares with sightless eyes at her computer monitor. She wants to say something, wants to take Lena’s taunting words and use them against her, make her squirm until she falls apart in that ergonomic swivel chair.

 

[Kara]: Are you imagining me?

[Kara]: Imagining me fucking you into that chair? Those are my fingers in you.

[Kara]: You don’t get to come until I say so.

 

She hears Lena release her iron grip on the arm of the chair and reach for her phone, can hear her giddy smile. “What are you going to do about it if I do?” she asks, in a tone of voice that suggests that she wouldn’t dare think of it but wants to taunt anyways. Kara barely remembers to restrain herself before she cracks another phone screen with her thumbs.

 

[Kara]: Why, you’ll be punished, of course.

[Kara]: In a way fit for somebody so disobedient.

 

Lena groans, the sound wisping into a faint laugh at the end. “ _Oh.”_  The chair complains louder, Lena’s movements edging towards desperate. “ _Fuck._ Kara, may I” — a gasp, breathing heavy, words tight and desperate — “may I come?”

 

[Kara]: Yes.

[Kara]: Come for me, baby.

 

Lena’s cry is muffled. A bit disappointing, but understandable. “ _Kara,_ ” still reaches her ears, though, and she can imagine it — the open gasp of Lena;s mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, forearm taut, toes curling in those designer heels. She hears the chair slide a little.

 

[Kara]: You owe me on that one.

 

It takes a moment for Lena to recover, yanking her skirt back down with lazy, wet fingers. “Sure, babe,” she murmurs. “Tonight.”

 

But Lena is a liar and criminals suck.

 

Really, though, it’s that crime sleeps for no one, not even for Supergirl to get laid, so she’s out the entire night fending off bank robbers with nothing better to do and putting out cigarette fires.

  


 

 _Wednesday_ arrives on the tail of bone-aching exhaustion and the knowledge of paperwork to fill out from her all-nighter. She arrives at the DEO with her eyes half-closed, missing Lena’s good morning kiss and wanting nothing more to curl with her girlfriend and go to sleep.

 

A stack of forms awaits her instead.

 

She’s an hour into her formidable stack when her patience breaks. “Why is fighting crime so dang complicated?” she groans, clutching her favorite pen (Lena’s gift, for publishing a front-page article). Alex tosses her an unimpressed look.

 

“It’s to keep things organized,” she says, working on her own stack of paperwork. “Unorganized law makes it easy going for lawbreakers.”

 

Kara knows this. Doesn’t mean she has to like it. “I’m going to take a break,” she announces. Alex lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t,” Kara snaps, and then regrets it, shame flaring up bright. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

 

Alex looks her up and down, and then wraps her in an embrace. “Get some sleep, okay?” Kara mumbles an affirmative. Alex peers at her, inquisitive. “And maybe get laid, too?” she suggests. Kara gapes at her. “What? I know from personal experience that it can’t hurt.”

 

“Too much information,” Kara groans, squeezing her eyes shut. “If you need me I’ll be unconscious in the break room.”

 

She’s on her way to the break room, feet dragging and eyes shadowed, when the sound of her name catches her attention. “Kara!”

 

She turns, and stares. “ _Lena?_ ” She looks around, as if somebody will give her an answer as to why her girlfriend’s at the DEO. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I knew you were working,” Lena explains, giving her a brisk once-over before kissing her on the cheek. Kara blinks, still trying to process. “And you were up all last night saving the city. I brought lunch in case you were hungry.” She holds up a takeout box. Food abruptly jumps to the top of Kara’s priority list, her eyes widening. Lena’s not finished, though. She offers the last part half-joking, half-serious. “And I thought we could make out a little, to make up for yesterday.”

 

Priorities shift so quickly, Kara thinks. “Break room’s empty,” is all she can come up with, voice husky with sleep-deprivation.

 

Lena beams. “Perfect.”

 

Kara’s favorite part of the DEO break room is the couch. It’s a old thing, from the ancient days of dial-up internet and even worse coffee, but it’s soft and comfortable and familiar. She can’t count the number of naps she’s taken on it before. The fabric is worn but reassuring, and it’s what Lena’s back presses against when Kara lifts her up and kisses her on the couch.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Lena manages, in between Kara’s soft, demanding kisses, “I didn’t know you missed me this much.”

 

A frown presses against Lena’s mouth. Kara’s hand winds gently into Lena’s hair, tugging just hard enough to keep it pleasurable.. “I missed you _so_ much,” Kara mumbles, not wanting to pull away to speak properly. She aches for the sweetness of Lena’s lips. “I didn’t get a good morning kiss.”

 

Lena hums, hands settling on Kara’s waist. The superhero is straddling her, head bent down to capture Lena’s lips. There’s something tantalizing about this position, Lena thinks; being held down, pinned down by her girlfriend, totally under her control. She shivers.

 

“You okay?” Kara asks, pulling away for the first time with heavy reluctance. Lena blinks, automatically leaning forward, seeking more.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. You’re just…” Lena inches forward, nuzzles at Kara’s neck. There’s a spot there, right under Kara’s jaw, that’s ultrasensitive. Lena’s almost made her come, just messing with her neck. “...really hot.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara grunts, hands fisting in dark hair. Lena scrapes her teeth across Kara’s pulse, teasing a moan out of her lungs. “Why are you such a vampire?”

 

Lena grins against her skin. “You like it,” she accuses, “don’t complain.”

 

Kara does. She likes it, likes it a _lot._ Enough that when Lena nips at her jaw, her hips jerk forward of their own accord, pressing against Lena’s stomach. “Oh, f-fuck.” It’s alluring, that hint of pressure that’s just enough to make her whine but not enough to give any relief. Her hips roll again.

 

“Language,” Lena reprimands. Her right hand slides down Kara’s thigh, goosebumps trailing in her wake. Her voice drops. Husky, rough, the pitch that vibrates Kara’s chest, makes pulses of arousal drip between her legs. “God, I love this short skirt.” It’s the perfect length for venturing fingers to take advantage of.

 

The suit is waterproof, fireproof, and bulletproof. Still, Lena can feel the heat between Kara’s legs, fingers stroking over the smooth material of her suit. Kara tenses, thighs powerful on either side of Lena’s hips, fingers tugging with measured, deliberate gentleness in her hair. Kara could destroy her. Yet here she is, letting Lena do the opposite with just a finger.

 

“We shouldn’t,” Kara manages, even as she presses closer, body responding to each stroke of Lena’s fingers. “Somebody could — could walk in on us.”

 

“Even better,” Lena murmurs. Her fingertips brush Kara’s clit and the blonde whimpers, hips canting forward for more. “They’ll get to see you fall apart under my hands.” She reaches up, brushes her thumb across a perky nipple and earns a gasp. Kara shudders at the electric touch. “They’ll get to see me _fuck_ you, watch you _beg_ _me_ to come…”

 

Kara groans, low and wanting. It feels like her heartbeat is throbbing between her legs, too empty, too sensitive, needy for Lena’s fingers. “Lena, _please._ ”

 

Lena laughs, breathless on adoration and delight. “I didn’t even ask you to beg,” she marvels, pressing a little harder with her hand. Kara’s body sags, resting her forehead against Lena’s shoulder. “Good girl,” she praises. A faint whimper escapes Kara’s lips.

 

“ _Lena…_ ” A kiss against her neck, openmouthed and biting, sends jolts down her spine and straight between her legs. “Lena, please,” she repeats, desperate. “I haven’t come all week.”

 

Bad choice of words. Wickedness creeps into Lena’s smile, gilding the edges of her words. “Poor baby,” she purrs, fingers moving in a steady pace that’s steady enough to not give Kara a thing. “You haven’t taken care of yourself?”

 

“I —” Kara huffs, hand wrapped around Lena’s bicep, urging her on. “I thought I wouldn’t have to, since I have a — a girlfriend.”

 

Lena shrugs, hand moving languid and lazy. Kara groans, reaching down with her own hand for relief. “Uh uh.” Lena intercepts her hand, fingers grasping her wrist. “Who said you could touch?” She doesn’t punish Kara, though (what a thought; as if Kara isn’t wet enough already). Instead, she twists her hand, pressing the heel of her palm against Kara’s clit, and rubs little tight circles. Oh. Oh, fuck.

 

Kara squirms, body tingling, the pleasure so good and maybe enough to get her off, if Lena keeps going, a little more… “Faster,” she breathes, digging her nails into the back of the couch. The wooden frame creaks. It builds, Lena’s hand moving quick, their breaths mingling in short pants, bodies hot, arching towards release. Kara’s hips move desperately. “Ah, _Rao,_ fuuuck — ”

 

She’s not far gone enough to miss the sound of footsteps outside. She is, however, so close to her orgasm that it’s only after a slew of Kryptonian curses that she slides off Lena’s lap and onto the couch. “Someone’s coming,” she mutters, feeling an intense dislike for the lack of privacy. Not that it’s the break room, or anything. But whatever. She was just about to come!

 

Lena bites her lip, looking at the smudges of lipstick on Kara’s neck. She kind of wants to keep them there, to show off, but she also doesn’t really want the entire DEO to know the intent of her visit. She points. “You might want to, uh, clean up a bit, darling.” Kara rubs it off real quick, face going red. Lena fixes her own lipstick. They sit there, too close but not touching, looking away from each other.

 

Kara smooths out her skirt. Lena wipes her fingers on Kara’s thigh.

 

The door opens. It’s Alex.

 

She looks from Lena — innocent eyes, slightly mussed hair, rumpled dress — to Kara — red cheeks, nervous hands, hints of red still on her neck — and shakes her head. “We need you in the conference room, Kara.” She looks at Lena with suspicion, but it’s not “are you going to betray everybody?” suspicion, it’s “did you just have your hands all over my sister?” suspicion. Lena meets her gaze evenly and tries not to laugh, because there’s still a spot of red lipstick tucked under Kara’s jaw that both she and Alex can see.

 

“Agent Danvers,” she acknowledges. Alex dips her head in a nod. Kara looks at her, apology written on her face. Lena doesn’t know why she’s apologizing, when she’s the one who hasn’t come all week. “Go,” she encourages. “I can show myself out.”

 

Kara rises halfway, glancing at Alex before giving Lena a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the food,” she mumbles, gaze yearning. “I’ll see you later?”

 

Lena grins. “Tonight, hopefully.”

 

Kara flies over after work and finds Lena asleep at her desk, computer still glowing in the dim room. She shuts the laptop and gently lifts her girlfriend out of the chair, floating to the bedroom. Lena wakes up a little, enough to realize what’s going on and cling to Kara like a barnacle. “D’ya want me to touch you?” she mumbles, fumbling with Kara’s suit.

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kara reassures, tugging the blankets over them. “I can wait. You’re tired.” Lena yawns and Kara follows suit, laughing softly. “I’m tired, too. Tomorrow.”

 

Lena sighs, snuggling further into Kara’s arms. “Mmkay.”

 

 

 

 _Thursday._ Kara’s called away to help with a raging fire in the countryside. A damn shame, considering Lena has some free time for once. Meetings over, paperwork caught up with, she decides to go home early.

 

Her apartment looks strange when she walks in and it takes a moment for her realize why: she’s never home this early. She’s never seen her apartment in the afternoon light. Heels and business attire discarded, Lena flops onto her bed in nothing but underwear and contemplates what to do with her time. Thoughts, as always, go to Kara, probably covered in soot and smelling like a campfire. Hmm. If she’s going to be off saving the world, Lena might as well give her something nice to look forward to...

 

Lena pulls open her underwear drawer and considers her options. The dark blue set fits well, she knows that. But it’s still a bit modest for her tastes, too much cloth. Perhaps the….emerald one. That one, that one’s _scandalous._ It’s a gift from a college friend; Lena would never buy something like this. She pulls it from the drawer.

 

Oh, it’s even more than she remembered. Garter belt and everything, black lace trim and silky emerald cloth that hugs the swells of her breasts. She holds it up, imagining the black straps against her pale skin, the shiny emerald silk against her eyes. She grins. Oh, _yes_. Kara will like this.

 

Thin gray smoke rises from the forest, fire trucks gathered in a standoff against the now doused wildfire. “Thanks, Supergirl!” The firefighters wave as she drifts into the sky, soot-stained faces upturned.

 

“Glad to help!” She waves back before shooting off towards the city, pulling her phone from her boot. It’s been buzzing for a bit and she can see that it’s Lena, snapchatting her. A rare occurrence. Her curiosity is reaching unbridled levels, and she keeps an eye on the sky as she swipes at her phone. The first snapchat is just a selfie, captioned “I’m bored. Done with the fire yet?” Kara grins, and taps the screen.

 

The second one stops her in her tracks, startling a flock of geese. Lena’s standing in her bathroom in front of the mirror, wearing....um. She’s not really wearing much of, uh, _anything_.

 

The emerald bra taunts her, beautiful against the alabaster of Lena’s skin. Black swirls of lace edge the bottoms of her breasts, a promise. Her eyes are dark and heavy, and — the counter hides it, but is that a….garter belt?

 

Kara drops a few feet in the sky, almost losing hold of her phone. “Holy shit,” she whispers. Thank god for the new snapchat update. She wants to stare at this picture as long as she can.

 

A text from Lena.

 

[Lena]: If you’re done, I’m waiting ;)

 

Kara’s never taken a shower faster in her _life._

 

She arrives at Lena’s door, hastily dressed in a slightly-rumpled button-up and pants grabbed off the floor. Clothes are going to be off soon anyways, right?

 

Lena answers the door in her bathrobe, eyes glinting when she sees who it is. “That was fast —”

 

Kara kisses her, hard, sweeping her off her feet and into the air. Lena gasps. The door slams behind her. “You’re a terrible tease,” she mumbles, words lost in Lena’s mouth. She tugs at the bathrobe. “Take this off.”

 

The bathrobe slips to the ground. Kara sets them back down, licking her lips. Lena wobbles a little on her feet, attempting to wipe the look of pure arousal off her face and replace it with a smolder. It’s half-successful. “I guess it worked, then,” she murmurs, gripping Kara’s biceps. “Do you like it?”

 

An unnecessary question. “I love it,” Kara tells her. She can smell Lena’s arousal, that musk of want. “Got started without me?” She quirks an eyebrow up, removing her glasses and setting them on the dining room table. She starts to unbutton her shirt.

 

Lena shakes her head, gaze lowered. “No, ma’am.”

  
Kara pauses for a second, taking in the shift, then narrows her eyes. “Care to tell me what this week was about?” The shirt slides off her shoulders. Lena drops to her knees, fingers working at the button of her pants. Kara swallows at the sight.

 

Lena tugs at the zipper of her pants. “What do you mean?”

 

“The teasing, Lena.” A hand wraps itself in her hair and tugs her gaze upwards. “Not letting me come.”

 

Lena glances away, huffing a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

A sharp tug at her hair makes her eyes water, the pain arcing straight between her legs. Kara stares down at her, eyes heavy-lidded. “Two can play at that game,” she reminds, voice dangerous. “Would you like to come today, Lena?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Please,” she adds. Kara likes that. Her eyes go dark, pupils expanding hungrily.

 

“Very well.” Kara bends down and lifts her into a bridal carry. Lena squeaks, surprised, and Kara chuckles. “Then you’ll tell me about this week.” Lena’s deposited on the bed, not gently. She sprawls, limbs askew, and Kara crawls between her legs. “Hmm?”

 

Kara’s hand is hot on her thigh, plucking the strap of the garter belt. Lena leans back against the pillows, pulse jumping. “I wanted to mess with you,” she confesses, caught in the web of Kara’s intense gaze. “At first, it was just for fun. I was going to make you come on — on Tuesday night, but then —”

 

“Then the job happened,” Kara sighs. “And at the DEO?”

 

“I certainly didn’t tell Alex to come in,” Lena says, indignant at the implication. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you there.”

 

Well. That’s news to Kara. “So, you’re saying I’m a victim of circumstance?” She’s skeptical, but Lena’s never been able to lie when Kara’s hovering over her, too close to not touch.

 

Lena shrugs. Nonchalance is the goal, and she accomplishes it rather well for somebody whose heart rate is going through the roof. “Yes.”

 

Kara hums, leaning down to press a small kiss at the corner of Lena’s mouth. Lena doesn’t move, not sure if she’s allowed to. “And what are the circumstances now?” she inquires, fingers brushing over the satin of Lena’s bra, tugging at the little bow between her breasts. It’s so pretty, so nice. Like a present, wrapped in lovely cloth and just for her to taste.

 

“The circumstances are” — Lena inhales sharply, Kara’s mouth hot and wet on her stomach — “favorable, at the moment.” Kara palms her breast and Lena’s pussy throbs, aching. God, she feels so _empty._ “Kara,” she whines, finding golden hair and tugging. “I’m sorry about the teasing. I’ll make you come, promise.”  


“Will you?” Kara goes down Lena’s body, trailing wet kisses on her stomach and hips. Her tongue flicks at Lena’s navel and the brunette gasps, body twitching. “What if I want to fuck you instead?”

 

“Y-you can do that, too.” Kara feels roughly between her legs, finding her already slick and waiting. Lena moans, hips jerking up into the pressure. “You can do anything. Please, Kara.”  

 

“Naughty girl,” Kara mutters, voice raw. She leans back, floating off the bed as she kicks her pants off. She’s wearing the Supergirl panties, the ones Lena bought her as a joke. Kara raises an eyebrow, daring her to laugh. Lena swallows her giggle. “Anything?”

 

“ _Anything,”_ Lena repeats, surging forward for a kiss. Kara stops her, hands on her shoulders, inches away.

 

Kara’s voice is a growl. “Say please.”

 

So that’s how they’re playing it. “Please,” Lena breathes, going for flustered and needy. It doesn’t take a lot of pretending. Kara’s just as impatient as Lena is, pressing forward with reckless abandon. She licks, openmouthed kiss turning into a battle; Lena wants control and she knows _exactly_ how to make Kara’s knees weak with her tongue, but Kara’s infinitely stronger. “Let me touch you,” Lena huffs, tugging hard at Kara’s bottom lip before soothing the hurt with her tongue, licking into her mouth. “You’d think you wanted me to tease you even more.”

 

“You need to be punished,” Kara mutters, and she pushes Lena down with the sheer force of her immovability. Unstoppable force Lena is not, not when it comes to almost-naked Kara Danvers and her glorious abs. She bounces against the mattress and Kara crawls over her, possessiveness gleaming in her eyes.

 

“Punished?” Lena asks, reaching around to pop Kara’s bra off. “I think your idea of punishment is a bit skewed.”

 

“I’m not letting you do what you want,” Kara says, admiring the tantalizing swells of Lena’s breasts within the dark green fabric, her cleavage. She wants, wants _so badly._ Her tongue traces a path between Lena’s breasts. “That’s punishment.” Lena tastes faintly of salt and Kara can hear her heart pound, blood rushing down. “Oh, and...” She raises herself up, looks Lena in the eyes. Her pupils are blown wide, lips swollen from their kiss. Kara’s chest aches with the delight that comes with knowing Lena is _hers_ to love. “...I’ll let you come. But only after pushing you the edge and keeping you there, so _close_ to coming...and then I’ll stop. And then I’ll do it again. And again. Until you can’t take it anymore.” Kara tilts her head back, looks down at Lena with that imperial gaze. “Punishment enough for you?”

 

Lena’s mouth is dry, all of a sudden. “Yes,” she manages, voice hoarse. Kara lifts an eyebrow. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Good, Lena. Lie down.” What else can she do but obey? Kara’s voice is a growl, her eyes darker blue than the midnight sky. “I like these.” She snaps the strap of Lena’s garter belt. “But they’re in the way.” There’s question there, something softer. Lena nods, and Kara grins. “Thanks.”

 

Slight pressure, then — scraps of cloth are thrown away. “I can afford another pair,” Lena gasps, as Kara plucks satin from her thighs. “You can help me choose.”

 

Kara presses a smirk to the inside of Lena’s calf. “I’d love to.” Lena doesn’t get a moment to prepare, to recuperate or even take a breath — Kara practically lunges — before Kara’s mouth is on her, filthy and wet and _hot._

 

“ _Oh—”_ she gasps, body arching up, toes curling, pleasure slamming into her with breath-stealing force. Kara licks, deep, slick. Lena grabs at the sheets, at anything, fingers digging into Kara’s scalp. “Fuck,” she breathes. Kara’s mouth, her tongue — she plucks Lena tighter, pulling her higher, sending ripples and shivers down her body. And Lena’s not usually vocal, not usually, but Kara’s not usually this _ravenous._ “Oh, fuck, _Kara_ , ohhh—” She hasn’t got enough brainpower left. It’s either control the needy noises coming from her mouth or urge Kara on, and the choice is obvious. She whines and whimpers and cries out, and Kara just smirks and keeps going.

 

“Close?” Kara murmurs, replacing her tongue with two fingers curled just right. Lena groans, hips jerking, and mumbles a yes. “Good.” Kara thrusts — once, twice, pushing her close, arcing high — and then stops.

 

“ _No,_ ” Lena gasps, eyes snapping open. She knows this is happening, knows it’s coming, but that doesn’t take away the sudden gaping emptiness that snatches her orgasm away. “Fu _ck, Kara._ ” She clenches, but it’s not enough. The feeling slips away, almost painful. Her breath catches in her throat, voice hoarse. “ _Please,_ just let me come?”

 

Kara loves her, then. The heated flush on her cheeks, the celestial sheen of sweat on her marble skin, the desperate need in those verdant eyes. A need that she can fulfill — that _only_ she can. “I can never say no to you,” she mutters, words irritated but smile fond. “You want to come?”

 

 _Yes,_ Lena aches for it like an open wound, craves it like a junkie does a high. “Yes,” she whines, squirming. “ _Please,_ Kara, please.”

 

Kara sighs, smile resigned to affection. “Well, when you put it so nicely…”

 

Lena gasps, exhales in a long, shuddering breath when Kara’s fingers slide back in her, palm brushing her clit, bliss starting thin and building in long, languid strokes. Kara moves slow. Lazy. Like she’s painting brush strokes, little pulses of _good_ with each thrust, not enough but oh so _nice._ Lena moans, glimpses Kara’s hungry, messy smile. Finally, finally, she’s getting close again, feeling that sweet ache grow. “ _Oh_ , fuck, Kara, I —”

 

The breeze flutters Lena’s hair and feels good on her sweaty skin for all of a second until she opens her eyes and realizes Kara’s _gone._ “Emergency!” she shouts behind her, cape flapping. The balcony door slams shut.

 

Lena sits up. Her mouth is open, and takes some effort to close it. “What,” she mutters, “the actual. _Hell_.” Five seconds pass. Lena stares at the doorway. Another minute. She counts every second. Is...is Kara _actually_ doing this. She’s leaving. Lena’s going to —

 

“Gotcha!” Kara sweeps back into the room, suit flying to the side, and bounces back onto the bed, between Lena’s legs. “Gonna let me finish?” she asks, barely keeping her grin contained.

 

Lena doesn’t know whether to kiss her or slap her. “Don’t do that again,” she manages, still feeling shaky on shock. “I _swear to god, Kara Danvers —”_

 

“I know, I know,” Kara apologizes, biting her lip. “I just — _really_ wanted to see your face.”

 

Lena looks away, because if she meets Kara’s gaze, she’s going to burst out laughing. “Well? Was it worth it?”

 

“Almost,” Kara murmurs, leaning in close, fingers traveling up Lena’s arm. She’s pouting, Lena can tell without even looking. “It will be when you scream my name…”

 

Lena acquiesces. She always does; this is Kara she’s talking about, here. “You’re going to make that up to me,” she mutters, but lies back down, arms crossed. “Starting now.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara murmurs, appropriately contrite. Lena sucks in air, tries not to let it get to her. _Damn_ it, how does Kara manage to push all her buttons so _easily?_ “What would you like me to do?”

 

 _Oh, how the tables turn._ “Make me come,” Lena orders, forcing her voice steady. “And then, since you liked the idea of punishment so much earlier…” Kara waits, eyes bright and eager and oh so desperate for Lena to wreck her. “...you can come. But I’m not touching you.” Kara’s face falls. “You can get yourself off.”

 

“But —” Lena looks at her. Kara closes her mouth, reconsiders her options. “But Ms. Luthor,” she starts again, voice low, eyelashes fluttering, “I need you.”

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Lena wants to kiss her, so badly. Wants to make her come, wants to eat her out until her legs tremble and she can’t walk. _You can do that tomorrow,_ her patient side whispers. _Today, you get to see her squirm._

 

...she’s always been so good at waiting.

 

“You should’ve thought of that before you decided to skip out,” Lena says. “On your knees.”

 

Kara pouts, but does as she’s told. “Would you like my mouth?” she asks, eyes blinking innocent. She leans down, on her forearms, chin resting on Lena’s thigh. Lena’s already breathless.

 

“Whatever you see fit, Kara.”

 

Apparently that means fingers _and_ mouth. Lena feels air escape her lungs. Kara, she — _oh._ There’s light pressure, just absolute _delight,_ as Kara’s fingertips find that sweet spot inside Lena and her tongue traces circles around her clit. Lena hooks her leg over Kara’s shoulder and she thrusts deeper, teasing out the faint remains of her previous almost-orgasms, urging her own name from Lena’s lips until —

 

Her entire body goes tense, muscles like iron. Kara feels Lena clench hard around her fingers, hard enough that she wonders if a human would bruise. “ _Kara, fuck.”_ Lena comes without fanfare, with a surprising lack of sound, thighs pinning Kara to the spot, eyes squeezed shut. A sharp, hissing exhale. “ _Fuck._ ” Lena takes a breath, blinking, and then relaxes with a pent-up sigh. “Holy fuck.”

 

“I take it that was good?” Kara asks, smirking, wiping her mouth on Lena’s leg.

 

“Shut up,” Lena mutters, words slightly slurred and sleepy. “You _know_ that was good.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll touch me?” Kara asks, hopeful. Lena cracks an eye open, eyebrow lifting elegantly.

 

“Not a chance, Kara. Go on. I want to watch.”

 

Kara pouts, squirming at the idea of being watched. “Fine.” She scoots back on the bed, leaning against the pillows. Lena moves so she can see. Kara kicks off her panties and spreads her legs, cheeks flushed at Lena’s intense gaze. “Like what you see?” she says, too breathless to make it a proper seduction.

 

“Oh, yes,” Lena purrs. “Touch yourself, Kara. Show me what you want me to do to you.”

 

Kara reaches up with one hand, fingertips brushing over her own nipple, eyes squeezing shut. “Yes, Ms. Luthor,” she exhales, other hand sliding down between her legs. Rao, it doesn’t feel like she’s ever been this wet before.

 

Lena feels the beginnings of arousal start to spark to life again as she watches Kara’s fingers slide, spreading her slickness across her lips, circling her clit. “”What are you thinking about?” she asks, voice husky.

 

“Y-you.” Kara slides one finger in, hips twitching. Mmm. Lena wants to touch, so badly, but restrains herself. This is punishment, after all. “Uh, fucking me on your desk. Bending me o-over, and — sliding your fingers in me. So everybody can — can see.” Her hand starts a quick pace and Kara bites her lip, breath coming quick. “ _Ah._ Lena, o _h —”_

 

Lena fists her hands into the sheets to prevent herself from reaching out. Kara looks so good, skin flushed, hand working between her legs, thighs trembling, head thrown back and hair sticking to her neck…. “Are you close, Kara?”

 

“Y-yeah,” she breathes, face screwed up. “ _Rao,_ Lena, I —” She wants to say something, wants to beg for something she can’t have, but it’s hard when she’s imagining Lena’s fingers in her. Lena’s hand flicking across her nipple. Lena’s mouth —

 

Her eyes snap open. Lena’s close, hovering by her side, forest green eyes fixed on her mouth. “Come for me,” she murmurs, “and I’ll give you a kiss.”

 

Kara groans, moves faster. It won’t take long, not with how worked up she is. “Yes, Ms. Luthor.” She can feel Lena’s breath across her bare shoulder, can feel the thump of her heart. She adjusts the rhythm of her hand, matches it to Lena’s heartbeat, drawing longer strokes of pleasure, nudging it higher, tighter, until the swell catches her breathless and tugs her over the edge. “Oh — !” Her hips twitch upwards one last time and Lena catches Kara’s moan in her own mouth, swallowing the sound greedily.

 

Kara thrusts once, twice, then stops. “Fuck,” she breathes out, feeling Lena’s smile against her mouth. “It could have been better.”

 

“That’s the first thing you say after you come?” Lena asks, incredulous. “Greedy.”

 

“I wanted you to make me come,” Kara whines, tugging Lena back in for a kiss with sticky fingers. “I can touch myself any time. You’re not always here.”

 

Lena hums, catching Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” she murmurs, resting her forehead against Kara’s. “Patience, Kara.”

 

Kara huffs. “Patience is overrated.”

 

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to fake an emergency,” Lena retorts, fingers trailing down Kara’s thigh. “I could’ve not let you come.”

 

Kara sighs, body relaxing. “Fiiine. I’ll wait.” Her eyes twinkle. “Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena grins and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Good girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the [inspiration](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/b8/ff/0eb8ff90db60eabf993e63b4b6d31b19--green-lingerie-sexy-lingerie.jpg) for Lena's lingerie.
> 
> so idk that happened. enjoyed it? lemme know. also accepting more prompts @[feveredreams](http://feveredreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
